Invisible
by LadyMontse
Summary: A veces crees encontrar el verdadero amor e inicia a imaginmar tu mundo ideal con esa persona pero...¿Qué pasa cuando regresas de golpe a la realidad? [ShikaInoConMenciónShikaTemaOneShot]


* * *

Muchas veces crees haber encontrado a la persona ideal con una sola mirada. A pesar de que en apariencia ese alguien te desconozca o al contrario puede ser aquel al que llamas mejor amigo, como en mi caso, en tu pequeño mundo de fantasía inicias a imaginar que cada una de las miradas de sus hermosos ojos van dirigidas a ti, que cada vez que dice una frase con su angelical voz lo hace esperando que tú lo escuches en la distancia y que cada vez que sus perfectos labios esbozan la sonrisa más bella que puede existir en tan inmenso planeta, es exclusivamente tuya. A eso es lo que llamamos la ilusión del enamoramiento.

Sin embargo, a fin de cuentas no podríamos estar más equivocados con esa persona ya que queriendo o no, destruye la tierra color de rosa que habías creado dentro de tu cabeza y con la que empezaste a pintar la realidad… Al verlo abrazar con pasión, tal vez, otra cabeza rubia que no te pertenece después de haberlo buscado toda la tarde en cada rincón de la ciudad porque prometió verte horas antes en la florería de tu familia y el susodicho jamás apareció.

Sin saber si es producto del cansancio por lo que has hecho, la tristeza o la rabia que te inician a embargar, te quedas parada observando como una simple espectadora más la escena hasta que notas que él se percató de tu presencia al cruzar su mirada con la tuya.

Con una delicadeza que jurarías desconocer de él, suelta a la mujer segundos antes acurrucada en su pecho e inicia a dirigirse a ti mientras bajas tu cabeza pues no soportarías su fuerte mirada en esos momentos y luchas contra el sonrojo que quiere aparecer en tus mejillas y las lágrimas que desean recorrerlas.

Cuando está frente a ti, posa su mano sobre tu hombro y trata de explicar su versión de la historia… no le das la oportunidad de hacerlo, ya que apartas violentamente su palma y das la media vuelta para iniciar a correr por las calles, deseando alejarte lo más posible de él y su amante.

Correr realmente es liberador¿no lo crees? Pues mientras lo haces, aquellas lágrimas que minutos antes luchaban por salir, ahora humedecen tus mejillas y te das cuenta que su mirada no es diferente a la de cualquier mentiroso, que su voz es igual a la de tu peor enemigo y hasta Sai, el chico sin emociones, tiene una sonrisa más cálida que la de ese energúmeno.

* * *

-Lo siento mucho Temari, pero tengo que buscar a esa problemática que seguramente imaginó otra cosa- Dijo con pesadez el chico de cabellos cafés a la rubia que estaba abrazando anteriormente. La joven, con una media sonrisa, le respondió: 

-No hay problema, Shikamaru…Yo no debí entretenerte tanto con mis problemas ni hacerte olvidar que tenías una cita con tu novia-

Shikamaru, que ya se encontraba un poco alejado del lugar volteó levemente sonrojado mientras repetía para sí mismo antes de continuar:

-Mujeres…-

* * *

Honestamente, no sé cuanto tiempo ya llevo llorando… aunque calculo que por lo menos unas dos horas lo he hecho. Pero pensándolo bien, no tenía más derecho que mi ilusión de que él tal vez correspondía mis sentimientos, y como dije tal vez. ¿Cómo fui tan ciega para no darme cuenta que era más apegado a aquella chica de la arena, a pesar de tener unos tres años conociéndola, que a mí, que lo conozco desde que estaba en el útero de su madre? Suspiro y paso mis brazos, que tienen unas cuantas cortaduras debido a mi torpeza al caminar en este estado, por mi cuerpo, está haciendo un poco de frío… 

-Sigues teniendo problemas para ascender aquí¿verdad?-

No puedo creerlo… ¿cómo supo que estaba en esta colina? Ahora recuerdo. Sí que fui estúpida… esta es la misma colina en la que solíamos jugar cuando éramos unos niños… y donde me di cuenta de lo mucho que me atraía…

No respondí, simplemente seguí temblando de frío, ignorándolo al mismo tiempo.

-Uhm- Fue lo único que escuché cuando sentí algo sobre mis hombros. Al verlos, me sorprendí al verlos cubiertos por una chaqueta verde...su chaqueta. No pude evita el rubor que cubrió mis mejillas lentamente.

Cuando giré mi cabeza para agradecerme y disculparme por mi actitud, no estaba allí.

Sonreí para mi misma mientras me acomodaba mejor su chaqueta y gritaba al viento.

-Nada es lo que parece…-

* * *

_Notas de la autora: Mi segundo fic, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño experimento. Sé que es un poco cursi, sin embargo últimamente he estado escribiendo así... cosa que me desagrada y sigo dejando a Shikamaru demasiado OoC(Out of Character) Otra cosa que me irrita._

_Cualquier crítica constructiva, aclaración, elogio (Cosa que dudo que me den)y/o crítica destructiva favor de dejarlas en sus reviews, ya que éstos me ayudan a mejorar._


End file.
